Commissar Hadrian Faragut
'''Commissar Hadrian Faragut '''is a commissariat officer currently serving in the general staff of Commissar-General Viktoria Balshin, having previously held a role as liason in Lord-General Van Voytz's command staff. A superior mannered and cynically ambitious man in his mid-twenties, Faragut is held in low regard by the Tanith 1st Regiment following events first on Ancreon Sextus and then Gereon, and is generally considered to be a spy. Appearance Faragut is described as being tall, lean and tanned with a face that is normally clean shaven. His eyes are ice blue, and he normally conducts himself with a condescending manner. Van Voytz's Command Staff Faragut previously held the role of Commissariat liason within Van Voytz's command staff of the Crusade 5th army, although in this guise he often directly represented the best interests of his superior, Balshin. He has assigned to Frag Flats HQ on Ancreon Sextus when the Gereon 12 returned, and enjoyed a perhaps superficial cordial working relationship with the Lord-General. (His Last Command, 2006) Meeting the Gereon 12 Faragut was tasked with meeting Junior-Commissar Ludd as he arrived from transit at Camp Xeno, and also in passing on the cargo pod which carried the prisoners. Faragut quickly made a bad impression on the slightly younger Ludd with his superior manner and patronising manner, and displayed a cold regard towards the detainees as they were taken away. After taking Ludd to meet Van Voytz, Faragut was described by his superior (behind his back) to Ludd as an 'arse-kisser'. After finding the pod empty, Faragut delighted in goading Ludd who he had seen as committing a serious error. Upon entry to Van Voytz's personal quarters, and running in an in-hiding Gaunt, Faragut initially refused to discard his side arm, and when he went to tackle the disarmed Gaunt, was back handed across the face by Van Voytz. Gaunt led the General, Ludd, Faragut and Biota to meet the other concealed team members. When Balshin and her troops were summoned and ambushed the Gereon 12, Faragut showed a great deal of vicious amusement. The Trial Faragut was one of the senior advocates in charge of the prosecution of Gaunt at his hearing (along with Balshin), and made the points that the Gereon 12's appearance suggested a possible taint, as did their manner, and their actions upon processing at Camp Xeno. On the other hand, Balshin used the argument that Gaunt was clearing up his own mess by taking the mission. After a single day of the hearing, Faragut and Balshin arrived late on the second and after a brief moment it was announced that the trial had been dropped. Arresting Gaunt Following the message from Ludd that Gaunt had broken orders and gone to meet with his former Tanith troops, Faragut arrived at the fifth compartment in Sparshard Mons along with Balshin, Welt and a detachment of Commissariat troops, with the intention of arresting Gaunt. After the explanations given as to the identity of the stalkers and the warp portals within the necropolis, and despite the continued disputing of taint by both Faragut and Balshin, Gaunt was heard out before being taken back to Frag Flats. Faragut was later ordered to summon Gaunt from his holding cell, where the Colonel-Commissar proceeded to insult Faragut about not wanting to see Faragut's face if the Commissar was to execute him. (His Last Command, 2006) Balshin's Command Staff Following events on Ancreon Sextus, Faragut was permanently transferred across to a posting within Balshin's staff, much in the way that Ludd had been prior to his own move to the Tanith 1st. One of his first actions in this new position was the interviews and negotiating with Sabbatine Cirk following her offer of 'a deal' to the Commissar-General. (His Last Command, 2006) Assignment to the Tanith 1st Following the dispatch of the regiment to Gereon, and prior to their deployment, Faragut arrived with Balshin, accompanied by Cirk, with the intention of the former being escorted by the Tanith onto planetside in order to establish contact with the Gereon underground. This situation demanded also that Faragut accompany her. Despite Gaunt's reluctance to work with either, in particular Faragut, he agreed and the pair were among the regiment as they dropped into the lowlands of Cantible. Cantible & The Hunting Party (The Armour of Contempt, 2007) Category:Commissars